The invention relates to barge tippers.
The invention relates more particularly to tippers for river and ocean going barges which have no independent propulsion devices of their own and which are towed or pushed singly or in groups to suitable points of discharge. Barge tippers are not presently known and barges are normally emptied by grabs or bucket conveyors for example at docks or adjacent loading vessels. Although this form of unloading of barges has been widely practised for several years it is not altogether satisfactory because it can take considerable time and complete emptying of the barge is achieved rarely or only with difficulty.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method of emptying barges.